Second chances
by mileygurl
Summary: Amy left five yrs ago leaving Ephram to raise their daughter. Now she's back and she wants a second chance. Is ephram willing to forgive & forget? Or has she lost them for good
1. Chapter 1

BROWN RESIDENCE

BROWN RESIDENCE

"You can't have her!" twenty-two year old Ephram Brown yelled at his former girlfriend Amy Abbott. "You're the one who left us! Who left me" he yelled as his tears started to leak out. "You left me when I was seventeen to care for our newborn daughter. You don't get to just come back five years later and say you want her back, it doesn't work that way!" he yelled attempting to close the door but Amy stood strong and put her foot in the way.

"Ephram I know I hurt you and I know that you aren't going to forgive me any time soon for what I've done to you, but I just want the chance to get to know my daughter, a chance to be a mother," Amy said as her own tears streaked her face.

"You had a chance and you left," he whispered before shutting the door of the same house he had lived in since he had moved to Everwood when he was barely fifteen. After Amy had left and Ephram had been forced to care for his newborn daughter, Andy had suggested that he stay living with them so that they could help out whilst Ephram went to school and college, Ephram had agreed and now taught music at County High School whilst teaching children how to play the piano in his extra time.

As he walked into his daughter's bedroom he saw his sister reading a book to his four and a half year old daughter, Amy. She looked exactly like her mother and that's why he had called her Amy. She had long blonde hair and chocolate eyes and she was way to smart for her age. Ephram walked over and picked Amy up and she cuddled sleepily into the crook of his neck.

"Time for bed sweetie," he whispered and she nodded tiredly.

"Daddy, who was at the door," she asked curiously and for a moment Ephram didn't know what to say.

"Just an old friend," he replied as he tucked her into her princess bed and kissed her good night. "You know I love you more than anyone in the world, don't you Amy?"

"I know daddy I love you more than anyone too. But do you know who I would like to love?" she asked with a sad smile.

"Who sweetie?"

"My mommy. I have a mommy don't I daddy? Coz Mel Johnson said I didn't but I told her I did because I have pictures and that she just went away for awhile, but daddy she been gone a long long time and I really want to meet her. Do you think I will meet her one day, daddy?" Amy asked quietly.

"One day," Ephram replied as he walked out the door, now with new thoughts in his head

ABBOTT RESIDENCE

"Well honey did you just expect you to let you have her?" Rose Abbott asked her daughter. "I mean you haven't even tried to see her in five years. You never called him, how was he supposed to react?"

"I don't know mom. But I thought he would at leas let me see her. As soon as he answered the door he yelled to Delia to take her upstairs. I know I left mom but I wasn't ready to be a mother," Amy whispered as her mother held her close.

"Sweetie do you think Ephram was ready to be a father? And a single one at that," her mother replied and Amy hung her head in shame. Just then the phone rang and Rose got up to answer it. "Oh hello Ephram." At the sound of his name Amy sat up straight looking at her mother expectantly. "Yes she's here, I'll just get her," Rose said handing the phone to Amy.

"Ephram?" Amy asked almost shyly.

"Look I really don't want to be doing this but I'm doing it for MY daughter," Ephram said and Amy cringed at the way he said my daughter. "I'll let you meet her but on two conditions."

"What are they?" Amy asked knowing she would agree to anything to see her daughter.

"One, you don't tell her you're her mother, I'll do that when I think she's ready."

"Okay," Amy agreed not liking the idea but willing to go along with it. "What the other?"

"You don't sue for custody. Not that you would win if you did but I don't want to put my daughter through that. Do we have a deal?" Ephram asked after Amy was quiet for a few minutes. She didn't only want her daughter she wanted Ephram but if she couldn't get Ephram she didn't want to have to give up her daughter agin. But if she didn't agree she wouldn't even get to see her daughter. Amy knew what she had to do.

"Yes we have a deal," Amy replied quietly.

"Good," Ephram said as he was about to hang up Amy interrupted.

"Ephram?"

"What?" he said.

"What's her name?" Amy asked no one had ever told her. Her parents, and Bright and Hannah had all agreed that if she wanted the right to know then the little girl had the right to meet her mother.

"Amy. Her name is Amy," and with that he hung up the phone.


	2. the meeting

Next day

Next day

It was Saturday and Amy was sitting on the couch waiting for a sign. The phone to ring, a knock on the door anything that may lead her to meeting her daughter. It was eleven o' clock and Amy was going out of her mind. She wanted to see Gabriella but she couldn't just turn up again seeing how well it went last time. No. She needed a plan but Amy was never good at plan's that was Ephram area of expertise.

Brown residence.

"Daddy where are we going?" Gabriella asked for the millionth time.

"I told you were going to see a friend of mine," Ephram replied getting frustrated. Gabriella did not want to go out she wanted to stay in and watch cartoons with Delia and then she wanted to play with the dolly, she didn't want to go see her daddy's friend. And to top it all off she insisted that if she was being made to go she got to choose what she wore. And she had chosen to wear her ballerina tutu.

"Can I at least take my dolly?" she asked putting out her lower lip for dramatic effect.

"Yes, now let's go," Ephram said as Amy ran to get her doll and jump in the car. When they pulled up outside the Abbott's house Gabriella frowned.

"Daddy, why are we at Nanna and Poppy's house?" she questioned her father.

"Because this is where my friend in staying," Ephram replied taking her hand ad leading her up the steps. His hand trembled as he rang the door bell and when she opened the door, wearing jeans and a tank top, he swore he stopped breathing and he hated that she still had this effect on him.

"Ephram. Hi," Amy said shyly as she caught sight of him and then her daughter for the first time. God she was a splitting image of herself when she was that age and she looked adorable in her tutu. "Come in," she said moving out of the way and letting them enter. They walked into the living room and Amy motioned for them to sit down. Ephram turned to his daughter, before picking her up and placing her on is knee.

"Sweetie this is my friend from school," Ephram started and Amy took over.

"Hi my name's Amy."

"Really? That's my name too; well it's my middle name. It was after my mommy but my first name is Gabriella" the little girl said squealing with delight.

"Cool. I guess it's a cool name then huh," Amy said and the little girl shook her head in agreement.

"Excuse me can I tell you something?" Gabriella asked her daddy's friend.

"Sure," Amy replied.

" Okay. Systematically speaking from a diabolical point of view I find that your fundamental faculties are insufficiently sophisticated," Gabriella said with a smile and Amy's mouth fell open.

"And what does that mean?" Amy asked her daughter.

"It means that you're a d…"

"Gabriella Amy Brown I swear that if you say that word you will have no tv for a whole month," Ephram interrupted his daughter who frowned.

"But daddy she asked and you said it was rude not to answer people's questions," Gabriella replied in a 'duh' tone as Amy tried to stifle a giggle. Just then the front door bust open and in walked Bright and Hannah. "Uncle Bright! Auntie Hannah!" Gabriella screamed running over and jumping into their awaiting arms. But as soon as they saw Amy they went quiet.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Bright asked trying to hold his anger in check.

"I'm back," Amy replied cautiously not sure how he would act.

"Are you serious? Dude you're just gonna let her come waltzing back into your life again and what about Gabi? She's her mother!" Bright yelled and Amy gasped whilst Gabriella looked at everyone before turning to Amy.

"Wait you're my mommy? I was named after you?" Gabriella asked her and Amy looked at Ephram who just nodded.

"Yeah I guess so," Amy replied quietly.

"What do you mean you guess so? Either you are or you aren't?"

"Okay I am," Amy replied in a shocked matter.

"So you're the one who left me when I was just a baby and you think you can just come back now? I don't think so! Me and my daddy didn't need you then and we don't need you now!" Gabriella screamed as tears ran down Amy's face.

"Gabriella, it's okay," Ephram said soothingly but Gabi turned and shot daggers at him.

"No it's not you lied to me! We promised that we would never lie to each other and you lied to me! I want to go home! NOW!" she screamed and Ephram nodded walking out to the car with her and driving home.

For three days Gabriella wouldn't talk to her dad and in return Ephram wouldn't talk to Amy. He and Gabi missed dinner with Rose and Harold that they had every Sunday because Gabriella refused to see the woman that had abandoned her and instead chose to stay at Bright's and Hannah's place.

Amy stayed in her room crying for all the things she had lost. They suddenly she stopped crying and realised that she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She was going to get her family back. That's what she wanted and Amy Abbott always got what she wanted


	3. lets try again, shall we

Amy ran up the steps to Ephram's house and pounded on the door

Amy ran up the steps to Ephram's house and pounded on the door. Finally the door opened to reveal …. Delia. Delia looked so different from the last time Amy had seen her. Now fifteen years old and she looked like a girl. She wore make-up and no basketball cap, which made Amy gasp.

"Yeah I know it's a shock to the system," Delia said with a smile. "What are you doing here Amy?"

"I wanted to talk to Gabriella," Amy replied slowly.

"Ephram's not here at the moment and he would kill me if I let you see her. She hasn't talked to him in three days," Delia stated and it made Amy cringe.

"Please I'll be gone by the time he gets home. Please Delia I need to explain why I left, please," Amy said as a tear started to fall.

"Okay five minutes but then you have to go," Delia said and Amy nodded. She walked inside the house and into the living room where Gabriella was watching tv. Her head turned when she heard someone come in and her face was set as stone when she saw who it was.

"You're not supposed to be here. My daddy said so. He also said I didn't have to see you if I didn't want to, and guess what…"

"You don't want to?" Amy asked and Gabriella nodded. "Look Gabriella I get that you don't want to see me and I understand why but I just want to explain why I left and then maybe you could forgive me or at least want to get to know me, like I want to get to know you," Amy stated and Gabriella sat in thought for a few seconds.

"Okay you can explain," Gabriella replied patting the spot on the floor next to her, motioning for Amy to sit down.

"Okay. I was sixteen when I got pregnant with you, but I was so in love with your daddy that I knew we could make it work. He was shocked when I told him but he came to ever appointment with me and did everything for me. But as the months went on and you began to grow inside of me I started to get scared. How could I be a mother? I was only a child myself. What if I dropped you or you got sick? And then when you were born I did drop you, granted it was only onto the bed but it scared me to much that I might hurt you and at that moment I knew I couldn't take care of you. Your daddy was so much better at it and leaving you both was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I thought it was for the best. The only thing I thought about everyday for the past five years is you and your daddy, and that's why I came back, because I love you both so much, I just wanted to know if you both loved me," Amy said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Gabriella sat there a few tears spattered across her face as she thought about what her mother had said and then she spoke, "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What?" Amy asked.

"That you never leave me again. Not even if my daddy says you have to, okay?" Gabriella asked and Amy nodded pulling her daughter into a hug. Just then the door slammed open and Ephram stood in the doorway, Amy had never seen him look so angry.

"What do you think you are doing!" he yelled as he pulled Gabriella away from Amy.

"I just wanted to explain to her why I left," Amy said.

"What something you never had the decency to explain to me," Ephram spat put and Amy bowed her head in shame. "You need to go," Ephram said and Amy froze. How could she leave the daughter she had just promised that she would never leave not even if Ephram told her too?

"I can't," Amy whispered and Gabriella smiled.

"What?"

"I can't leave until Gabriella says its okay. I promised her," Amy retorted.

"And I'm never gonna say its okay daddy coz I don't want her to leave," Gabriella said and Ephram sighed. He knew his daughter and he knew Amy and neither of them would give in.

"Fine there's a blanket in the hall cupboard and you know where the spare bedroom is. Goodnight," he said as he picked up Gabriella and carried her upstairs.

Amy sat there not knowing what to do. She hadn't been in this house in years, around these people and now she had to live here because she promised her daughter? This was crazy, but if that's what she had to do to regain her family that's what she'd do.


	4. was it a mistake

Amy lay awake long into the night thinking about everything she had missed out on in Gabriella's life

Amy lay awake long into the night thinking about everything she had missed out on in Gabriella's life. Deciding that staying in bed not doing anything was a waste of time she got up and crept downstairs, into the living room where the photo albums were. She picked up one and flipped through the pages that showed her, her daughter's life, from birthdays to Christmases and ballet recitals. Halfway through the third album she heard someone cough and turned around coming face to face with the guy she had loved for six years.

"Ephram I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would take a look at your life," Amy stuttered when she saw Ephram's grim face.

"It's fine," he replied emotionlessly. Amy was only in a tank top and very short shorts, making him very breathless. He went to walk away from her but she stopped him and his breath hitched.

"Ephram…please look at me," she whispered and his eyes moved up her body before landing on her lips. The lips he hadn't kissed in five years hadn't tasted for five years and before he could stop himself he and crashed his mouth upon hers, thrusting his tongue inside her hot, wet mouth which she willingly accepted. He lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waste as he slammed them into the wall, kissing down her neck, ripping her top off of her and suckling on her breasts. He moved them to the couch and removed the rest of her clothing before taking his off. When he at last rid her body of those silly little things she called underwear he worked his way up her legs nibbling along the inner sides of her thighs causing her to writhe beneath him. He grazed his lips over her flat stomach and on up toward her soft breasts, never missing an opportunity to touch and tease her. When his kisses once again reached her lips he slipped a finger into her making her moan excitedly. Oh god Mmy." He breathed with his own passion nearly strangling him.

She was already hot and slick with wetness and he couldn't wait to sink into all that warm heat.. His eyes flashed dangerously when she gently traced her fingers from the hollow of his throat to the top of his abdomen. Amy took a deep breath when he hovered over her once more only this time their bodies where ripe with need. He lowered his head down to her waiting lips once more and she sighed. He felt wonderful next to her heated skin and she whimpered delightfully when he reached between them with skillful fingers creeping down her flat stomach. She thought she would become completely undone the moment he slipped another finger into her very heat and she nearly screamed from the pleasure, rocking slightly against his hand. "Patience," he whispered into her ear, causing a new surge of desire and heat to completely overwhelm her.

Ephram felt ready to explode if he didn't take her soon but he loved the expressions on her face when he teased her body with his own

Ephram lowered himself between her thighs which seemed to open up for him of their own free will.. He was slow and gentle at first as he gently nudged his way inside of her. Her body resisted against his delicious pressure but he exercised extreme restraint and control as he waited for her body to accommodate him. "…Amy…" He groaned as he at last pushed completely into her and rested his head in the crook of her neck, gently kissing and caressing her body until that familiar heat took hold of her once again. She became hot and wet allowing him to move more easily, pumping fast and hard. The pressure…building…"Oh God"…"Ephram! She gasped as her body began to climax. His breathing was swift and hard and he felt her spasms take hold and he too began feeling that excitement that lifted them both up to another world. He felt her climax just before his own and he released himself deeply inside of her thrusting three more times before collapsing on top of her.

HE gently pushed her away from him and moved to get dressed. "Ephram what does this mean?"

He looked at her sad eyes knowing what she wanted him to say but not having enough courage to have his heart broken again. "Nothing it was a mistake," he whispered as tears slid down both of their faces and this time it was him who walked away.

The next morning Gabriella ran into her mother's room and woke her up.

"Hi Amy want to come watch cartoons with me?"

"Sure, let's go," Amy replied taking her daughter's hand and walking downstairs. They watched cartoons for an hour until the rest of the house awoke. Through-out breakfast Ephram wouldn't look at Amy and she in turn took great interest in the table.

"So Delia you have Gabriella this morning right?" Ephram asked.

"No not today I have a test remember you were going to ask Bright?" Delia replied and Ephram banged his head on the table.

"Bright's going to Denver for a conference. Dad can you?"

"Sorry Ephram I'm in Denver as well," Andy replied and Amy saw her golden opportunity.

"I can watch her," Amy said but Ephram shook his head.

"No thanks, ill find someone."

"Please Ephram give me a chance," Amy replied both of them knowing that she wasn't just talking about Gabriella.

"Please daddy. She is my mommy after all," Gabriella stated and Ephram sighed. All this stress was going to make him start looking old.

"Fine you can watch her, but you better not take her out of town," Ephram said and Amy nodded.

"You can trust me."

"Yeah I thought I could but I was wrong," Ephram replied and everyone at the table looked away from the two. Tears one again ran down Amy's face and Ephram hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I deserve it," Amy replied.

"No you don't," he said gently touching her hand and then pulling away.


End file.
